


Keep you warm babe, safe in my arms

by Sobari



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21742837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sobari/pseuds/Sobari
Summary: “You’re under arrest for being a blanket thief.” Was the first thing Faraday said to Vasquez when he woke up.Vasquez’s response was to stretch and yawn, curling around their giant blanket like an oversized cat. “Lo siento, güero.” He said, mid-yawn, although Faraday knew the bastard didn’t have a single apologetic bone in his body.
Relationships: Joshua Faraday/Vasquez
Kudos: 44





	Keep you warm babe, safe in my arms

**Author's Note:**

> I spent a good couple of minutes stressing over what to write because I wanted to write so bad, but I had nothing I wanted to write about (WIPs don't count because I'm trying to take a break on those). And then I wrote this within an hour.
> 
> The title came from _From:Me_ by NIve 
> 
> Thank you for reading!

“You’re under arrest for being a blanket thief.” Was the first thing Faraday said to Vasquez when he woke up.

Vasquez’s response was to stretch and yawn, curling around their giant blanket like an oversized cat. “Lo siento, güero.” He said, mid-yawn, although Faraday knew the bastard didn’t have a single apologetic bone in his body. Then Vasquez slapped the space beside him, voice almost pitching into a whine. “Come back.”

Faraday snorted. “I oughta record you and let our friends decide who is the laziest out of the two of us.”

“It’s my day off,” Vasquez opened an eye, slightly miffed. “I have a right to be lazy.”

Which was true, and Faraday couldn't blame the guy after working two weeks nonstop. He only sighed and fell back onto the bed with a _plop._ Vasquez, because he liked doing things the hard way when Faraday wasn't obnoxious, flopped over like a dead fish until he was close enough to touch Faraday.

He peppered lazy kisses over Faraday’s face and ran his hand through his curls; content to just lay in bed beside him. Honestly, Faraday couldn’t complain.

Vasquez cracked his eyes open and leaned over, pulling his left ear forward. Before Faraday could question what the hell he was doing, Vasquez tapped behind his ear. “Found another one.”

Ever since Vasquez discovered a mole near his ass when he had him on his hands and knees… ahem. And another one on his neck, Vasquez made it a game to find all the moles on his body. Vasquez was weird.

Vasquez kissed his ear before nipping it playfully.

“Hey, hey!” Faraday smacked his shoulder, his face flushing. "I just showered, and I don't feel like taking another one so soon."

Vasquez hummed, and he could feel the vibrations against his skin until Vasquez slid back to his spot. “I could bath you. You like that.”

Faraday tried not to shiver in pleasure because that was true. He liked the hypnotic way Vasquez’s worked his fingers against his scalp and over his muscles, making him loose-limbed and pliable. But he doesn’t let himself take advantage of Vasquez’s offers to bath him, even if he knew Vasquez would do it as many times as he asked.

Vasquez grinned sharply and wiggled his fingers on one hand. "I'll be through." He cackled when Faraday grabbed the spare pillow and whacked him with it.

Despite himself, Faraday's lips twitched, and the corners pulled up as he yanked more of the blanket over himself. "You better not steal the blanket."

Vasquez scooted closer until he was close enough to throw a leg over him and an arm to drag him closer. He grinned. An eye peeked open. “No need to steal when we’re like this, yes?”

“Then I’ll die of suffocation.”

“Seems like a good way to die.”

Faraday swatted Vasquez’s arm one more time instead of giving that a response. Half because he didn’t feel like coming up with a comeback and half because he could tell that Vasquez was drifting off again.

“Don’t forget, Thursday’s game night.”

“Five minutes.” Vasquez mumbled, nestling his face into Faraday’s hair.

“Uh-huh.” Faraday said doubtfully. But he couldn’t find himself to care as he settled down, enjoying the cage of warmth around him and the ridiculous slurring of his lover’s mumblings.


End file.
